opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jaxhawk/ISRAEL FACES EXTINCTION IF THEY DO NOT DEFEAT HAMAS
ISRAEL MUST DEFEAT HAMAS OR THEY WILL BE DESTROYED « previous entry | next entry » Dec. 31st, 2008 | 09:04 am The members of the anti-Israel Press are highlighting the numbers of “civilians�� being killed by the bombs being dropped by the IDF jets that are trying to rid the World once and for all of a cancer that has festered in the Gaza Strip for decades. To try to help readers of this blog understand just what Hamas is, and the threat it poses to the one ally the USA has in the Middle East. I have included a time line of the Hamas movement. * Hamas is an acronym for Islamic Resistance Movement and also means “zeal�� in Arabic. * It is formally committed to destroying Israel and putting an Islamic state in its place. But Hamas has said it would accept a Palestinian state in lands captured by Israeli forces in the 1967 war in return for a long-term truce. * Hamas has rebuffed demands from Israel, the United States and other nations to recognize the Jewish state and disarm. Israel and the United States have sought to isolate Hamas. * Hamas spearheaded a suicide bombing campaign against Israel starting in 2000 but later abide by a 2005 truce. Israel’s deadly air strikes in the Gaza Strip on Saturday prompted Hamas leader Khaled Meshaal to call for a new uprising. * Hamas was helped in the 2006 parliamentary election by its pledges to eradicate graft in the Palestinian Authority and its fight against Israel. It is also popular because of a network of charities. 1987 - Hamas was established during the first Palestinian uprising. 1993 - Hamas rejects interim peace accords between Israel and Yasser Arafat’s Palestine Liberation Organization. 1996 - Arafat elected Palestinian president. Fatah wins 68 out of 88 seats in parliament. Hamas boycotts the vote. 2000 - Second Intifada, or uprising, starts after the collapse of peace talks Arafat dies in Paris and is succeeded by Mahmoud Abbas as head of the PLO and Palestinian president. 2005 - Abbas and Israeli leader Ariel Sharon declare ceasefire. Abbas wins support from Hamas, which largely abides by the truce. Israel ends 38-year Gaza occupation. Hamas won the Palestinian parliamentary election in 2006, taking 74 seats in 132-member parliament. Abbas’s long-dominant Fatah movement wins 45 seats. 2007 - Hamas Islamists won a brief civil war in the Gaza Strip against secular Fatah forces loyal to Abbas. Since then the Hamas controlled Gaza strip has been the launching site of male and female suicide bombers, rocket launching that has gradually increased in explosive power and range, and that poses a constant threat to Israel. And if this is not enough to justify cleaning Hamas out of Gaza. Consider the effect that many tunnels built from Gaza were ostensibly to be used to transport supplies to Gaza, but are also used to transport weapons from Egypt and other Arab Countries that hate Israel. These tunnels could be used to secretly transport nuclear weapons, when acquired , from Iran, China, North Korea and evn Russia, to carry out the avowed threatof Hamas, to wipe Israel of the face of the Earth! To put the threat to Israel in perspective. What if terrorist elements took over the southern portion of Tijuana, Mexico? They began lobing rockets upon the southern parts of San Diego County, and suicide bombers in civilian clothing began coming over the border to attack buses and shopping centers in San Diego! How long would the Liberal, anti-military element of this Country be successful in convincing Americans that a cease fire and “talks�� would solve the problem? It is easy for those around the world who are not under a daily threat of terrorist acts to tell the Israelis how they should act, but only the Israelis will have to suffer the consequences if the “talks�� fail as they have for decades! Category:HAMAS AND ISRAEL CONFLICT